


Never Have I Ever

by Stachmou77



Series: Steve Whump (Stuckony) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, Praise Kink, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: After years of pining in silence for the couple Winteriron (Bucky and Tony), Steve may be surprised by the outcome of this game night.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Thor, Thor & Avengers Team
Series: Steve Whump (Stuckony) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956520
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Never Have I Ever

They were all gathered in the communal room to relax. Earlier in the day they fought against enchanted trees and not just one but two mad scientists, which explained why they were so exhausted and in need of a good game to play.

And there started a long pregame. Tony wanted to play Monopoly, but Sam and Clint flat out refused. Since he was already too rich, he’d have an advantage against them, and it would not have been fair.

Natasha wanted to play Twister but there again she had an unfair advantage as she was able to twist and stretch her body in ways none of the others could. So, after many arguments, drinks being thrown and an aborted physical fight between Clint and Tony to find out who had the biggest – no one really knew if it was about their genitals or something else -, they ended up settling for one of the many drinking games they knew.

Glasses filled with Midgardian alcohol for humans and Asgardian mead for the others, they settled for the infamous “Never have I ever.”

Now a little bit more calmed, and chastised after Natasha pinched Clint’s ear to make him release his grip on Tony’s neck, the couples sat next to their partner. Natasha with Clint. Bruce with Thor. Tony with Bucky. Steve was between Clint and Bruce and Sam in front, next to Bucky to his despair. He hadn’t stopped rolling his eyes whenever Bucky was talking or simply breathing. Sam made a pleading sign to persuade Steve to change seat with him to which Steve raised his drink and hid behind his glasses.

Sam glared at him and crossed his arms. Steve dropped his eyes to the floor and concealed his laugh. They all knew Sam appreciated Bucky more than he let them know. Same for Bucky. It didn’t stop any of them to bicker like brothers. It was even endearing.

“So, let’s start,” Tony announced, cheery. His eyes were a little bit glassy like he’d already been drinking which has not been the case. Since Afghanistan he had stopped drinking any alcoholic beverage and would trade them for apple juice or grape juice.

“Who wants to start?” He added.

“Me!” Clint exclaimed before Tony could do it. Tony glared at him. To which Clint stuck his tongue out.

“Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.”

The other groaned and cursed at Clint.

“Really? You want to start like that?” Bucky said, smirking.

Clint shrugged. “What? Enough of the boring questions. We are responsible adults, right? So why not asking the real questions?”

“Pervert,” Nat’ said, flicking his ear.

“Hey! Don’t try to change the subject and drink.”

Tony, Bucky, Thor, Bruce, Natasha and…Steve?

He sipped his drink slowly, enjoying their reactions. Bucky and Tony almost chocked on their drinks. Only Sam and Thor knew about his past-experiences. It hadn’t taken long to open-up to them. Thor was wiser than everyone in the room and Sam has been his confident for a couple of years now. What was surprising was the look of sheer shock on Bucky’s face. Steve hadn’t been really sure if he remembered of their past. And the sole thought of being the only one carrying their memories had pained Steve at first. Even though the excruciating agony resumed to a dull pain that never went away. It was a reminder that although he had Bucky physically near him, their bond was gone.

It was getting easier to pretend that Bucky was different person now. Without his memories, there were only a few traits from his past-self. And if every night Steve skimmed through his drawings of them from the 30’s, who cared.

Every time he saw Tony and Bucky kiss, he’d remember how Bucky used to manhandle him when he was smaller and even bigger, how he’d twist and bend his legs to fuck him deeper, how he’d whisper pure filth to his ears and would praise him. Steve longed to be called ‘good boy’ again and to be able to say, in the throes of passion, ‘daddy’ that used to make Bucky lose control.

Steve didn’t want to seem ungrateful. Bucky was now free, sane and perfectly healthy. So, it was a win for Steve, who’d accepted his fate. He’d stay a spectator as long as he could and as long as his heart could stand and then, he’d go on his way to find his peace elsewhere.

“What?” Steve replied with fake innocence. Bucky saw right through it and narrowed his eyes.

“You kissed a boy?” Tony asked, still shocked. “Was that Bucky?”

Steve zipped his mouth and threw away the imaginary key. “Sorry _Sir_ , I don’t kiss and tell.” Steve noticed how Bucky and more importantly Tony tensed at the name. If he was correct, meaning the info that Nat gave him was correct, Tony and Bucky had a thing for authority. A few weeks earlier, Steve had started calling Tony ‘Sir’ and Bucky ‘Daddy’ or vice versa. If at first it had led to some outburst – Tony who had been working on a project, deleted everything and almost step on a hot tool, and Bucky had almost broken the kitchen counter - the couple was now kind of used to his nickname, but their reaction was still entertaining.

“Okay, my turn,” Sam said.

“No normal question or you’ll get a dare,” Clin interrupted.

Sam sighed. “Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same sex.”

Nat’, Bucky, Bruce, who blushed but still drank as Thor nudged him, Thor, Tony and, here again, Steve. This time almost everyone gaped.

“You had sex with a man?!” Tony exclaimed with a high-pitch voice. He turned to Bucky whose fingers tightened around the glass. Steve hid his smirk behind his glass and raised an innocent eyebrow. Interesting. So, Bucky was jealous…and Tony didn’t look all that okay himself.

“A real man? And I don’t talk about yourself.” Clint avoided Nat’s hit. “Because jerking off doesn’t count.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “I had sex, actually multiple times, with someone, a human male to be precise.”

“Who was it?” Bucky growled. Tony looked at Steve eyebrows furrowed. Steve could see his brain working this enigma. Steve has been around him since he’s been out of the ice. So how? With whom? And when?

“Like I said, I don’t kiss and tell.”

Bucky huffed, putting his glass on the floor and stared at Steve. 

“Okay…” Bruce said, shy. “It’s my turn. Never have I have ever topped.”

“Brucey!” Tony screamed half-joking half-surprised.

“Bruce! I didn’t know you had it in you,” Clint said while pretending to clap. This time he didn’t see it come and Nat’s hand gripped firmly his ear.

Thor hugged his lover and kissed the crown of his head. Steve sighed, his heart aching. It could be him with Bucky and Tony, but they were too in love with each other to see him.

“So, who is drinking?” Sam asked, looking around. “Because I’m sure you lot are concerned.”

Tony, Bucky, Thor, Bruce…Bruce? He shrugged and hid in Thor’s chest and his lover replied something along the line “I am a man of many pleasures; whether on the receiving or giving side I’ll always find pleasure with my lover.”

And then there was Steve.

At this moment…at this moment the night turned into something else. The others who had felt the tension between the three men decided to help them out by asking questions _riskier_ than the previous ones. Bucky and Tony may have been unaware of their friends’ plan, but Steve wasn’t.

He leaned back, crossing one ankle over his knee and stared back at Bucky, whose nostrils flared. Thankfully the glass was on the floor and not in his hand because he was tensed. Painfully tensed. Tony wasn’t fairing much better. One of his hands, currently on Bucky’s metal arm, was drumming something or sending a morse code to Bucky.

Tony’s whiskey eyes were darker. So dark Steve could imagine how he’d be aroused. Would he be his usual self, all jittery, full of life and joking around or would he be controlling and deadly calm? Steve licked his lips.

Bucky eyes snapped to his mouth. Steve did it again this time slower, which attracted Tony’s attention.

“Okay, so I’m always for a good eye fucking but could we please move on,” Clint begged.

“My turn then,” Thor butt in. “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

Bucky, Tony, Nat’, Clint, Sam and Steve all drank. The reaction was divided between those surprised that Sam did it in public and Steve.

Sam winked at Steve. “You didn’t tell me that, naughty boy.”

Steve blushed and sent a nasty glare at Sam who laughed. He knew how Steve loved praises and “insults”, and “naughty boy” happened to be his favorite. It reminded him of Bucky and how he used to fuck him in the same alleys he just got beaten up by some bully. Bucky would save the day and then fuck him on the wall, ‘to teach him a lesson’, Bucky used to say. Or maybe it has been his voyeuristic kink. Bucky used to make him suck his dick in broad daylight just to teach him one important lesson: Steve belonged to Bucky and vice versa.

“I’m not the only one who kept a secret.” Steve retorted.

Sam shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Before Bucky or Tony could ask him more, Steve played dumb and asked. “Does fucking in alleys count as “in public”.

Bucky closed his opened mouth in a click. Tony made a chocked-up noise. “You fucked in an alley?” He asked, incredulous.

“Are you fucking with us, punk?” Bucky added.

Sam snickered. Steve lowered his head and looked at Bucky and Tony through half-shut eyes. The snickers were now muffled.

“Are you propositioning?” The room grew silent. “Do you want me to fuck you both or do you want to do the fucking? Or would you rather that I warm you cock?”

Steve then leaned back and stretched, the thin material rose and revealed a thin hairy trail disappearing in his pants.

It wasn’t Bucky who broke his glass but Tony. He was staring quite intensely at Steve and eyed his body with unconcealed arousal. The smaller brunette took a deep breath and accepted Bucky’s tissue. He wiped the rest of his drink and pushed the broken glass to a plastic bag nearby.

Sam raised his thumb and grinned like a fool. “Only you Rogers. Only you.”

Bucky’s breathing could be heard from where Steve was. His face was blank but his eyes…his blues eyes were a dark blue like a raging ocean. And Steve affronted the sea head on. He raised his drink to Bucky and sipped a little more.

“Stevie…” The growl was back. “Who?” He asked. His question sounded like a plea. Steve’s heart clenched.

“If you don’t remember, Bucky, then it wasn’t important.”

Sam smile dimmed and Thor bumped Steve’s shoulder to lighten his mood. Bucky observed everything at loss. Until Tony got it. It didn’t really surprise Steve. Tony has always loved a good old enigma. This time only, as realization dawned upon him, he didn’t share his conclusion to lover. No. His face shut down with the same fierce expression as if he was fighting.

Steve opened his legs and let his arms rest next to his body, like an invitation to try his best. Steve wouldn’t do anything to stop him.

“Okay…that’s my turn then,” Tony said, sitting down. “Never have I ever fucked my best friend…” Some were already raising their drinks. “in the 30’s.” He added, eyes on Steve.

Steve smiled humorlessly and drank more. Bucky’s mouth opened and closed but no sounds came out.

“Never have I ever fell in love with my best friend.”

Steve drank, eyes now teary, but Tony didn’t seem to care.

“Never have I ever pretended being happy that my amnesiac lover was with another person.”

Steve didn’t drink. He tilted his head and smiled sadly. How could Tony think that Steve would have been nothing but in love with him by now. How could he believe that Steve would be unhappy that they were both happy.

Tony’s frown was back like he just lost his footing and missed a part of an important puzzle.

“Well…” Clint started. Nat’ rose to her feet and grabbed Clint leading him to the elevators. The rest of the room left pretty quietly.

The silence was back. Steve played with his drink and tried to gather his thought.

“Tell me the truth, Stevie.” The pain and indecision in Bucky’s voice was too much. Steve swallowed with difficulty but answered anyway.

“We were together until you fell off the train. We first kissed at 15. First blowjob at 15. Sex? 16. Dark alley sex? 18. First ‘I love you’? 15.” Steve chuckled, tears trickling in his eyes. “We couldn’t say it to each other so we created a phrase that no one would question.”

“Till the end of the line.” Bucky answered, somber.

“Till the end of the line.” Steve repeated.

“Punk…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t love me like that. I know you’re in love with Tony and I’m seriously happy with you guys,” his voices, broke at the end. “I swear I don’t even know why I…”

“Stevie, it’s not what –.”

“Wait a minute. You’ve told me that too.” Tony interrupted quickly. “Your phrase. To you both. Steve you said that to me a few years ago…” Tony trailed off as he finally came to the ultimate realization. Bucky who took longer to guess stared at them with confusion.

Tony suddenly jumped to his feet and ran to the Steve. He jumped on him making them roll on the floor and pressed his forehead on his.

“You, stupid, sacrificial man…” Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them. “Till the end of the line.”

Steve sobbed. His entire body trembled as relief, love and years of fear seeped out of his body. Tony hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head.

“We are both two complete idiots.” Tony laughed. “I was pining for you and you were doing the same.”

Steve didn’t reply not sure if it was a dream or reality. Maybe it was a dream induced by the Asgardian mead.

He enjoyed and basked in the joy and love. Although something felt off. Steve raised his head, Bucky’s name on his lips. He was gone. Steve rose to his feet and looked around. His heart ached as the years long agony wrapped its cold claws in it.

“Don’t worry, Steve, I know where he is,” Tony muttered, annoyed.

It seemed that Tony knew Bucky well enough. They were both standing in front of their former apartment. The first and only one they got before going to was. Tony and Steve made their way through the renovated staircase. The higher they went, the heavier Steve’s body felt. Should they really run after Bucky? Was that worth it? He didn’t seem to…

“Bucky babe?” Tony asked as they entered the opened apartment.

Steve, who had only been there once since coming out the ice, had never found the courage to enter the apartment because of the pain it brought. Without Bucky it didn’t make any sense.

Now, though, the memories came swirling in his brain. He remembered how Bucky would come from the docks bruised, exhausted and dirty, and he’d still be patient and take care of Steve. He never complained, never tried to get out and find a roommate who’d be able to help him pay. No. Bucky had been by his sides regardless. So, Steve had started to learn how to cook. He’d go every day to their neighbor, an old widow woman whose kids didn’t come often. She took a liking for Steve and had taught him everything he knew. Motivated by love and sheer stubbornness he’d learned quickly how to make a simple meal from a few ingredients.

Steve would forever remember the look Bucky gave him when he saw the table full of meals he loved. The tears in his eyes and Steve’s name spilling out of his mouth like a prayer. Well, the thank fuck had been an additional bonus and Steve hadn’t complained when the morning after he’d been sore and coughing his lungs out.

“I don’t remember,” Bucky whispered, anguish obvious in his voice. “Tony, I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay…”

“Don’t tell me it’s okay,” Bucky lashed out. “Don’t you dare when I’ve been struggling to understand why I was feeling this _love_ for my best friend. For so long I felt so ashamed and wrong.” Bucky fell on his knees. “I thought Hydra had finally succeeded and they’d broken me for good. I shouldn’t have felt like that for Stevie. Every dream, fantasy, every time I felt dirtier and dirtier. And the day after, when I’d meet Steve coming in the room, while my mind was still stuck on what I did to him in my dreams…” Bucky heaved. Steve walked past Tony and kissed his temples. Tony raised his eyes to his and looked at him, powerless. He conveyed as much as he could silently and shared his love and strength with Steve for what was coming.

This battle was between Bucky and Steve.

Tony backed away.

Steve walked to Bucky and kneeled next to him, without touching him.

“What happened in your dreams?” He asked softly.

Bucky flinched away and looked at him shocked by his presence.

“What happened in your dreams? Maybe whatever you saw were your memories coming back.”

Bucky offered a sarcastic smile. “Yeah, so you definitely used to call me Daddy.”

The lack of response from Steve, who was frozen, destabilized Bucky. He cupped Steve’s face and looked into his eyes, with unconcealed hope.

“Baby, be a good boy and call me by my name.”

Steve’s eyes were surprisingly dry, but the trembling was back, and he was on the verge to break down. Just a little more, he repeated like a mantra. And if Bucky didn’t love him back, he’d run away and crumble in the Tower.

“Daddy,” he muttered with a small voice.

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. Steve was about to bolt…

Bucky’s lips were as plump and soft as he remembered. It didn’t take long for them to fall back into their old ways. Steve would scratch Bucky’s neck rendering him boneless and in retaliation Bucky would wrap his hand on his neck, pressing yet so slightly. Like an unveiled threat.

They both backed away at the same time.

“Till the end of the line,” they both muttered.

“What about you, Tony?” Steve asked suddenly, eyes still gazing into Bucky’s.

Tony, still in the room, although closer to the door than before, tensed. He was looking down, shoulders hunched. Steve shook his head amused. Knowing Tony, he was probably thinking that they’d leave him.

“Till the end of the line?”

Tony’s head snapped up and he looked at them with hope. He nodded frantically. “Till the end of the line.” He replied in a rush.

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other. “Let’s show Tony what we did in the 30’s”.

They both jumped on their feet. Bucky dragged Tony deeper in the apartment while Steve closed the door.

Fin


End file.
